


Cerca

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keigo le había dicho esa mañana, todo emocionado, que la nueva chica de intercambio no llevaba ropa interior puesta. ¿Y a él qué demonios le importaba? No era "esa" clase de chico. Asano no podía concebirlo, su amigo no tenía sangre en las venas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerca

Keigo le había dicho esa mañana, todo emocionado, que la nueva chica de intercambio no llevaba ropa interior puesta.

¿Y a él qué demonios le importaba? No era esa clase de chico. Asano no podía concebirlo, su amigo no tenía sangre en las venas.

Ichigo frunció su siempre ceño fruncido investigando con recelo de dónde había salido semejante idea.

Sólo era un rumor.

Ingresó al aula sintiendo el reiatsu opresor de los presentes; tener a un capitán, dos tenientes y dos rangos altos en el mundo humano era demasiado. Desde ya que la gente común no lo notaba, sin embargo Kurosaki alegó a eso la razón de sentirse tan pesado y tan acalorado, como si le faltara el aire.

La hora del recreo llegó y con un par de miradas, de esas tan dulces que le solían nacer a Ikkaku, el salón quedó vacío de estudiantes; sólo permaneció el grupo de shinigami, quincy y humanos involucrados.

Ichigo se sentó enfrente, no porque tuviera alguna intención en mente, sólo quería sentarse ahí porque el asiento estaba libre y el sol no le daba de lleno en el rostro.

Rangiku mientras tanto jugaba inocente con la cadena que le atravesaba los pechos.

La mirada recayó ahí, pero no era su culpa, esas redondeces parecían estar llamándolo, como si su vista estuviera imantada, además ¿qué tanto tenía que toquetearse? El shinigami sustituto tragó saliva. Dentro de ese salón hacía mucho calor; estiró el cuello de la camisa para aflojarlo un poco y dejar de sentir esa carencia de oxígeno.

La conversación siguió su marcha sin que nadie reparase en el estado catatónico del joven de cabellera naranja quien, haciendo uso de toda su buena voluntad, intentó prestar atención.

No obstante Matsumoto no tuvo mejor idea que cruzar las piernas. ¿Sería cierto el rumor? Bueno, parecía que corpiño no usaba, y tampoco le parecía algo tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que quizás era común en la Sociedad de Almas que las mujeres no emplearan prendas tan modernas, ¡quizás ni se depilaban! Como en la Edad Media.

—Ey, Ichigo… —Rukia plegó la frente, desde la pelea contra los Espadas, Kurosaki mostraba ese semblante circunspecto y abatido, no quiso sonar tan dura con él— presta atención que esto te concierne a ti. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—¿Edad Media? —musitó perdido.

Por fortuna fue ignorado y la plática continuó adelante, pero él seguía sin lograr concentrarse y no, ya no pensaba en la Edad Media porque la mente se le quedó en blanco cuando la teniente descruzó las piernas entreabriéndolas ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente para tener una vista panorámica de la "situación".

Por supuesto que Kurosaki no era un pervertido, tan sólo quería asegurarse de que llevaba bragas puestas para después decirle a Asano y de esa forma frenar rumores infundados en contra de alguien que merecía respeto no sólo por ser mujer.

Siempre tan benevolente el shinigami sustituto, sacrificándose por los demás, dándolo todo de sí.

Pero maldición, Rangiku no abría demasiado las piernas -no esperaba menos, no sería propio de una dama que usaba falda-, se recostó en la silla para tener una mejor visión, sin embargo eso no sirvió; descendió un poco la parte baja de la espalda, no obstante eso tampoco funcionó.

¡Maldición!

Ladeó apenas la cabeza, no le faltaba mucho, tan sólo unos centímetros más -y si Matsumoto era tan gentil de abrir apenas las piernas- sería suficiente y podría comprobarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Kurosaki? —inquirió Hitsugaya con dureza.

Matsumoto abrió grande los ojos mientras que el resto se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó el sustituto, eufórico de felicidad al comprobarlo.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.


End file.
